To Kyo From Tohru
by White-and-black-wings
Summary: you need to read my first part to the story 'Love in a Letter' but this is what Tohru wrote back to him. hint hint they kiss hehe very cute but short


Cherry:Ok I'm back. I'm soo sorry my spelling sucked in the last one! Well you have to read 'Love in a Letter' by me. Cause this is Tohru's rely to what he said in the letter. But I'm not sure if I should me this a story. Might, migh not. Oh and Thanks to Prettykittie05, Michahakitty,Heart's Door, Shado Walker, Koga's Girl Forever1223, Silvertwighlight, Tuki the Monopoly Giant, and Aria's Star! Your all the best!

Prettykittie05, Michahakitty,Heart's Door, Shado Walker, Koga's Girl Forever1223, Silvertwighlight, Tuki the Monopoly Giant, and Aria's Star: We know we know.

Cherry: laughs ok well here's 'To Kyo From Tohru' oh and sadly I don't own Fruits Basket. But I'm tring to help make a second anime season! Well anyway here we go. It's another short but sweet!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru look at what she wrote. And blushed. She read it again. Then she pulled out a red envelopes and stuck the letter in it. She wrote 'Kyo' on it. Then she peeked her head out of the room. Not seeing anyone. She walked to the kitchen. Still no one. She quickly began to make codfish. (Cherry:Kyokyo's favorite! Kyo: Don't call me Kyokyo! Kyosfangirls: Ya don't call him that! Cherry: Help Kyo's fan girls are scarying me! sees a shoes about to be through at her alright alright along with the story!)

When it was done Tohru put them on a plate. The put the letter on it. But not where the food would touch it. She queitly walk to the balcony where the ladder to the roof was.

WITH KYO

'I can't beleave I gave her that! She's going to reject me!' Kyo thought sulking on the roof. Then a nice smell caught his attion. He looked over his shoulder to see a plate of Codfish and a red envelope with his name on it. His heart began to pound. He went to the plate. He looked down but saw no one.

'It was Tohru. She can always sneek up here with out me noticing.' Kyo thought. He slowly grabbed the envelope. Not know that Tohru was in his room (his room is the one that has the ladder leading to the balcony right? Oh well it is now lol) leaning against the wall next to the doors that lead to the ladder.

'Please let this go well.' Tohru thought. She head Kyo opening the envlope.

Kyo looked at it. It was deffently Tohru's writing. He began to read what it said.

Dear Kyo

I know your not perfect but neighter am I

Please don't try to hide yourself from me

You don't need to worry

I love you for who you are

I could never hate you

The Love we have will never die

I'll take you in and protect you

No one shall hurt you

For I am her

Though I am easy to hurt

I'm open

no sheilds up

No walls to protect me

All do this all

Because I love you too

Tohru

Kyo couldn't beleave what he was reading. He read it over and over. Then he became very happy. He jumped off the roof to look for her. Not bothign to use the ladder. This scaring Tohru and she jumped a bit. Kyo saw her and smiled. (Cherry re-read the last sentince. Cherry: that cant be right! Kyoykyo I love you! Waaa! see's shoes ok ok I'll keep going. Shesh)

Tohru blushed. Kyowent closer to her.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Kyo said. Moving even closer to her. The faces only inches apart now.

"You might be really really happy like me." Tohru said. Blushing notiving how close they were.

"That doesn't even come close to how happy I am." Kyo said. And kissed her lightly. Tohru shocked at first. But then slowly closed her eyes. After a minute or so they broke away blushing. Kyo said.

"My new years wish just came true." Tohru blushed then smiled.

"Mine too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwww I like it! Do if you did to please please please review! Tohru and Kyo would like it! Oh and maybe not really sure I'm going to make another one

'To Tohru From Yuki' but I don't think I am cause I made this one. So ya. Well I hope you all like it. If you guys want me to write more review and tell me. See ya

Black And White Wings


End file.
